Power Rangers Legacy
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: Veteran Ranger Dr. Thomas Oliver has been contacted by a worldwide covert black ops agency known as ISIS, to become a ranger again. along the way he will make discoveries, and meet friend, and foe, alike. But will this be his last outing as a ranger!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Legacy:

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter One Reunited by an arrival

A red motorbike rode along the dusty interstate motorway the rider was dressed in a red shirt with blue denim jeans riding towards a town called Morganville and he parked his motorbike outside a glass skyscraper.

The rider got off the bike and went inside up the escalator to a circular room with computer terminals. There came wheeling in a wheelchair was an older man with short white hair brown eyes with neatly trimmed moustache, he wore a black suit with the insignia of a white dove on.

The man spoke curtly "You must be Dr. Oliver the expert on unusual activity, the organisation requested. We need your help?"

"I'm more than happy to accept your request, firstly I need to know who I'm addressing and why you need my help?" the handsome man with wire-framed glasses replied kindly

"I'm Commander Derek Norwood of Isis, the International Secret Investigation Squad an agency of the UN Security Council that has been recently setup for the express purpose of dealing with unusual threats. Be it from space or from other planes of existence."

"I have dealt with that kind of threat in the past, likewise from a cruel crone from outer space to a mad mogul with an unhealthy obsession with palaeontology. Moreover what is the threat which poses such an immediate threat to Earth?" asked Dr. Oliver curiously

"The threat in question is the Dark Hegemony they are not from Earth, or even this dimension! They are an empire that wishes to claim the Earth as their own, as their own planet was annihilated by a reckless commander called Zordon..." Norwood explained coldly

"WHAT!" Dr. Oliver exclaimed his face paling at the mention of his former mentor's name

"Are you alright Tommy?" said a pleasant sounding voice which came from a blue holographic face of his former friend and ally Bill Cranston who had aged a day since they last had contact with each other almost a decade ago. Whereas his hair had already begun to grey and his face was lined from the many battles they had but fortunately Bill had somehow prevented himself from aging.

"Bill why and what are you doing here?" asked Tommy nervously to the hologram projected on the black screen on the white wall

"ISIS was my idea I came aboard Terra Venture sometime ago. I modified it allowing a second version called Excelsior. From which I'm based from to come within this time period unfortunately the Dark Hegemony also took a base to this time period it was over several years ago I as Phantom Ranger during which I learnt a terrible secret about our mentor and Lord Zedd..." Billy spoke sadly

"What is Zordon's secret?" Tommy asked scared

"Zedd before beginning his reign of terror, was a respected major called Major Achilles who taught the young Zordon. Who was the complete opposite of what he was to become reckless, ill tempered, and arrogant he slaughtered eighteen dimensions. Giving him the titled of the Dark Prince likewise Achilles the noble general did all that he could to help Zordon from ascending to be Monarch of All Evil." Billy explained kindly

This is why Zordon feeling desperate consulted Astronema preventing her from making the same mistake he did aeons ago. Achilles the Great knowing the dark path that Zordon was going through underwent an ancient ritual known as the Rite of Janus, which purged Zordon of his maliciousness and yet purged Achilles of his kind honourable soul. But at the price of Achilles being consumed by Zordon's bloodlust eventually he became Zedd and Zordon was reborn with Achilles spirit due to Achilles final kind act." Sobbed Billy wiping a tear from his eye

"So now I know the origin of my mentor what am I to do?" pleaded Tommy

Commander Norwood wheeled over in his wheelchair and handed Dr. Oliver a glowing golden ring

"I think I know where this is going?" Tommy sighed placing the ring on his ring in a spiral of gold light Tommy was draped in a chunky black armour with silver silts going down it he had a silver circular helmet with a transparent visor.

Commander Norwood pressed a button on his chair and the hologram of Billy disappeared

"You Dr. Oliver now have become the new Phantom Ranger. To which your former mentor Zordon, and friend Billy, wore in battle now you must locate the four other rings of chi power located in the cities of Angel Grove, Reefside, and San Angeles, before the Hegemony destroys them. Together as the Legacy shall prevent Earths future from dying..." Norwood commanded in a stern voice

The gold mystical quantum energy emitted by the ring sped off into the deep darkness of space and a large silver ziggurat floating in space known as the Omicron the base of the Hegemony had received the details of the energy.

**The Omicron**

"Warrant Officer Ira... The signal has been transmitted we can proceed with the attack now we know the locations of the other rings Angel Grove, Reefside, and San Angeles," squeaked a small floating silver orb

"Excellent Ira is pleased with your work ethic Communications Orb; I will send the Paramecium soldiers to retrieve those dammed rings for once and for all. The disciples of the Devil Zordon will perish.." said a cold stern voice.

A male golden carp like creature dressed in beige khakis and a red beret stepped into view silver webs adorning his golden gilled face came with a silver pistol in his brown holster he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver tube which squirted a thick silver gel onto the floor from the gel came a platoon of five soldiers all piscine humanoid and coloured silver with a gold helix symbol on their faces from their torsos where their thin curved tentacles had glowing blue eyes.

"What are our orders?" their shrill squawking voices

"Ira wants you Paramecium, to retrieve the rings for my Master so we can claim this earth," cackled Warrant Officer Ira in a gargled voice

The black military uniformed officers disappeared in a white shard of light.

The silver communications orb zoomed up to Warrant Officer Ira "Ira my graceful superior the Colonel wants a status report," shuddered the orb.

The wiry bronze coloured eyebrows of Warrant Officer Ira slid. As a frightened mood overcame him as him the communications orb the Paramecium platoons that staffed this ship where frightened of the Colonel with the expectation of his second in command Lieutenant Baskerville.

Warrant Officer Ira marched nervously through the bright white corridor seeing Paramecium soldiers scurrying cleaning the ship with an elongated hose.

Ira waded through the misty corridor till he reached a glass mirrored octagonal chamber where seated in a black circular seat was a hunched elderly man with wispy white hair with milky white eyes. He was smoking a brass hookah which vivid purple vapours swirled around.

The elderly man with a silver skullcap emblazoned with a gold helix symbol turned around "Ira good to see you what news of Earth?" he spoke in a quiet gentle voice

"Colonel Sir, the rings have been located the new Phantom Ranger is also identified as an earthling known as Thomas Oliver," Warrant Officer Ira explained nervously

"I too have news for you Ira, my assistant Baskerville has been teleported back to Val to retrieve combatants to fight in the upcoming war. As well as this a new officer is arriving anytime to assist us in our conquest and to replace you if you die of your ailment."

From the large swirling red wormhole that sat in the centre of the room. From it came a broad shouldered bipedal black furred wolf with shiny cyan eyes his metallic fangs glistening with spit.

The werewolf who also wore same green militaristic uniform with four grey diagonal stripes as Warrant Officer Ira spoke in a harsh guttural voice "I have returned alas with not the combatants but with the other officer who has joined our ship..."

Then Lieutenant Baskerville untied a medium sized brown sack which he carried on his back and unzipped it revealing a small female doll-like toddler. On closer inspection Ira noticed she looked like she was made with paper Mache: Atop her head was brunette curls who had yellow eyes dressed in a purple dress with silver moons.

She was clutching a small orange plush mouse then she looked around the spaceship.

The toddler officer then slowly walked to sit beside the colonel seat and introduced herself "Commander Diana Mezi reporting for duty papa colonel," she said in a silky voice

The Colonel replied kindly "Welcome aboard my child you are probably going to have a great time as the conquest for the Solar System is set to begin."

"But Colonel Sir I hate to interject but the rest of this systems are lifeless?" questioned Lieutenant Baskerville

Then the colonel got up off his seat and was angry. The sudden change in emotion was changing him into his stronger form. His anger was now showing the bright black vein markings on his face his milky eyes now bulging and a vivid red with ghostly purple vapours forming the images of groaning spectral figures.

"I was given express consent by the Interplanetary Illness to lead this mission do not question my authority again Baskerville!" angrily shouted the colonel.

The colonel's body was completely transformed from that of an old man to a black hooded skeleton now clasped in his bony hand was a bronze scythe.

He swung the scythe at Lieutenant Baskerville which a mighty white plume of smoke ushered from it with a harsh howl it had transformed the matured wolf into a helpless Scottie dog pup.

"You're my bitch Baskerville remember that..." commanded the colonel ominously

"Papa Colonel Can I play with the puppy?" Commander Mezi spoke in a sickly sweet voice as the pup whimpered into an elegant wooden doghouse in the corner of the ship.

"Sure you can sweetie," croaked the skeletal colonel

Commander Mezi's red painted lips formed a wicked grin.

"You are hereby dismissed Warrant Officer," said Mezi in a hoarse whisper

Warrant Officer Ira left visibly shaken by the incident goose-stepping back to his private quarters.

**To be continued: **

_Next time on Power Rangers Legacy_

_With the Dark Hegemony's plans well underway. With their Paramecium soldiers scouting the city of Reefside to claim the ranger ring, however when Oliver arrives in the city he gets some alarming news multimillionaire industrialist Anton Mercer has been murdered! _

Story notes

The Organisation ISIS is based on International Science Special Investigation Squad from J.A.K.Q. Blitzkrieg Squad (Super Sentai): The idea of Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers of being the Phantom Ranger originates from a draft pitch of a continuation of Power Rangers: The Interplanetary Illness mentioned in this chapter as the leader of the Dark Hegemony is actually the leader of the antagonists of the latest series of Super Sentai Kyoryuger: as well the Paramecium platoons the Hegemony's foot soldiers are based on the Zorima the foot soldiers of Kyoryuger:

In my first two drafts I originally had an older Billy Cranston in an alternate timeline, working as a scientific advisor for the US Government working for either Vice-President Alfred Joseph. Later known as in a later draft as Secretary of State Joseph Alfred. Who both die in the process becoming a conduit for Zordon eventually becoming the new Zordon: The Dark Hegemony where not always invaders from another dimension but rather a continuation of the Grand Alliance of Evil or a cult dedicated to the revival of Dark Spectre led by the cruel Grandmaster Vile a reincarnation of Rita's father Master Vile.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Legacy

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter Two Reunited By an Arrival Part 2

**Aquitar **

Bill sat alone and sad in the local shrine as his wedding to his fiancée had been called off as the relationship would not sire any children an imperative for the Aquitan people.

Although he had renewed his youth and successfully fought in battles against the Dark Alliance he still felt empty and alone faraway from home mulling over his future and what it held for him. The scent of incense grew the amber flames from the candles changed from amber to emerald, then these flames merged with one and other forming a giant green fireball in it was the face of an ancient oriental man who wore a worn straw hat.

"Who are you supposed to be the Wizard of Oz?" Billy sarcastically

"Actually my name is Yu the Wanderer an ancient mystic who came from your planet from a country called Japan. I came to live amongst the stars by a fortuitous meeting with a wizard from the sky. During my travels I learnt sciences that are even more advanced than technology on Earth, today. I eventually returned a hundred years later when I built a temperamental robot whose name was Ninjor he told all about you William Jack Cranston. It is my solemn duty to tell you the true history of those of us that became conscripted to fight for the free." The fireball replied in an ethereal voice

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Billy asked confused

"Hmmm I tell telling you our history won't be that receptive perhaps you witnessing it would be for the best," the fireball replied kindly

Suddenly the fireball expanded enveloping the whole room in an emerald fire then bedazzled by the flames simply fell asleep soundly.

**Vesta **

When Billy awoke he was not in the shrine but rather on the crest of lavender coloured hill with bright amber skies a bald man dressed in white silk robes tied with a yellow rope he had small circular dark glasses on.

"Do you know where I am?" Bill asked the man kindly

"Yes I do. But you should be really ask when in time you are I have sent you about 2 aeons into the past to Vesta the moon of Eltar to witness the rise of Zordon and the downfall of Maj. Achilles,"

"Really I don't believe you?" Bill said rather annoyed of the fact at inconveniently thrown back an infinite

Suddenly the sound of a horn could be heard causing the flock of black crows to scatter from the trees as a battalion of helmeted warriors came charging at the crest of the hill.

The battalions lead was a crimson armoured man with silver coils adorning the armour as well as a singular black eye symbol on his chest plate. He had a white flag in his hand he put the flag into the ground where he announced in a prideful voice "Let the Order of Meridian council meeting come to order,"

The man took off his helmet the man had flowing curly black hair with grey eyes and had a large scar running down the left side of his face.

The man sat cross-legged on the ground as inside a bamboo cage was wheeled in by two grey ogres with tufts of blue hair with hardened lumps of calcified rock on their shoulders.

Inside the cage was a ghostly pale young man no older than sixteen with a long silver fringe covering his face only showing his bloodstained crystalline fangs in his hand was a rusty bronze scimitar oozing with blood.

The armoured man who was the leader of the battalion escorted a small elderly woman wearing a powered white wig she wore a set of glittering golden silk garments and propped herself down at a stone table in the centre of the mount had just materialised.

The crimson knight and the ogres as well as a copper coloured owl like creature dressed in silver garments also sat down with a humanoid cricket who chirped disapprovingly at the cage.

The woman spoke in a harsh tone "I Madame Demeter Supreme Litigator of the Meridian Order declare this tribunal to begin the defendant. He is one Zordon Mi of the Mi Clan, charged with corruption and in the collusion of attacks that where spearheaded by the warlock Vile."

Billy looked shocked as he heard these words his mentor and idol Zordon in his teens was nothing but a rebellious brat with no respect at all for authority.

Suddenly the captive Zordon pulled out a silver orb from his pocket then placed it on the cage and it exploded causing the hill to be bathed in a nauseating purple haze.

Zordon was gone from view and the judge of the trial Madame Demeter had begun to sob loudly the owl creature asked in a concerned tone "Why does the disappearance of the delinquent trouble you so Demeter?"

"Oh Councilman Aseop it is said that I foresaw a time when young master Mi would outshine the entire order and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity," Madame Demeter sobbed sadly

"What should we do now?" asked Major Achilles concerned

"Your concern for your Zordon is natural Achilles as you are Zordon's eldest cousin but do not those let you cloud your way as a warrior?" Aseop scolded Achilles bitterly

"But with all due respect elder Aseop ever since my clan where all destroy by Ivan the Terrible I've been indebted by the ancestral oath as my birthright to protect the family with my life at the sake of theirs so I must do what is right." Achilles spoke proudly

"Our authority not has influence over clan oaths we only protect the planet," Demeter said coolly

Then Billy watched in horror as the landscape burnt in emerald flames Billy now stood alone in a dark cave whereby he saw Major Achilles knelt in agony as blood sheared everywhere his formerly tanned face now ghostly white "Why work with the enemy Zordon they slaughtered our clan I and you are the only ones that live to which we as family are to bring order to this universe."

"Ha I hardly knew my family; Masters Ooze and Vile are my family soon I shall lay waste to other dimensions they took me in whereas my uncle and my father disagreed for it was a servant of the Vile Family whom impregnated my mother so I'm right where I belong." Zordon chuckled ominously

"Please Zordon we did love you but your mother the Green Ranger and that servants union was rape so my father Kai, and Azeri, your father was disgusted which was why you where sold into slavery, its not right but it is why I'm so willingly to atone for their misjudgements its understandable that you feel hurt I would too." Pleaded Major Achilles

Then Zordon pointed his finger a vivid blue lightning bolt shot from his fingertip it was aiming directly at Achilles destroying his helmet and searing his face scarring it disfiguring it till it resembled a charred grey crater.

"I shall erase any trace of my past so I can continue down the path into my glorious future!" Zordon cackled

Then Achilles armour glowed blue it was ripped apart his skin flaking off revealing tissue and muscle then the lightning bolt returned to Zordon's finger.

"One day maybe not tomorrow but in your future my cousin, I can assure your death will come about through me or those who support my ideals. I defended for good but alas for the greater good of all concerned I must be evil to bring out the good in you." Achilles hissed darkly

Billy yet again was dissolved in green flames and he now stood in a black tower where he saw to his surprise hanging Major Achilles by rusty black chains. As the ruined fragments of his old armour levitated towards him fusing with his skin till it hardened forming a crimson scaly armour then came his helmet it too floated towards him merging with his face till his helmet and face where one in the same.

Billy noticed his helmet had changed it now had in the centre a shiny silver grate and he levitated down suddenly a Z shaped staff was clasped in his hands.

The silent armoured figure of Achilles spoke not like not human voice it had taken on a harsher grizzlier inhuman tone "Achilles Mi Phantom Ranger, Rank: Chief Guardsman of the Order of Meridian is dead arisen from his ashes comes Lord Zedd."

Zedd noticed a bat fluttering in the cavernous dungeon and raised his staff a ray of bright red light hit the bat it had transformed into an thin impish looking vampire with a swarthy blue face dressed in black leather with a gold monocle it had four gold clocks on his forearm.

"What is my name Master?" The creature spoke in a soft voice

"You are but the first of many servants under my command, your name is Baboo you will be aide and ambassador." Lord Zedd hissed menacingly

"To whom am I to use my skills in diplomacy on?" questioned Baboo calmly

"Your task is loyal Baboo under the current political structure dominating our planetary system. We have to feudal warlock warlords one named Ivan Ooze, the other Master Baal Vile, heading operations unfortunately a lot of their soldiers have become weary in battle and grown weary of the struggle maintaining the status quo some have attempted coups but met an early death we shall be the official opposition of the stale tyranny." Zedd explained calmly

"Is their anything else you want to adhere too?" Baboo replied softly

"Beforehand you must bring my last living relative so I can bid him my last farewell." Zedd explained coldly

Then the creature called Baboo changed in a grey smokescreen becoming a giant muscular bat with golden claws it flew away into the night a few moments later returning with a small child with silver matted hair with gold eyes dressed in a grey shawl.

"Why am I here Cousin Achilles?" the boy tittered timidly

"As my sole remaining relative, it's my duty to inform you that it is your task to become the Phantom Ranger unlike other rangers it differs in as it enables the user to be conduit for the energy that fuels other soldiers in the fight for good. The reason why you've returned to your actual age is the dark curse branding you as a member of the Vile Clan is removed I did this although at a terrible cost the curse was placed upon me I have exactly four whole years till I become consumed by the curse then I be not the man of morality but rather a demon of amorality."

"So I have the ability to empower others like me to aid me in my quest?" the boy said shocked

"Not only that Zordon even if you die the energy emitted from you shall be transmitted to those of the future however thus far all wearers including myself and my uncle before me have not undertaken supposedly are four other rings once found they are supposed to shut off the spiritual energy which empowers us this is good as the energy is what attracts the dark."

"But cousin if these rings exist how come nobody has found them?" Zordon questioned his cousin puzzled

"In the time of antiquity when El the Great the Sentinel held dominion over all he fought against the ancestor of Vile named Lokar whom was his able lieutenant created these rings as a failsafe for balancing the universe although in their final battle they where sent individually into the future on a planet called Earth which is why it'll be attacked on all sides by foes." Zedd explained swiftly

Then Billy once again melted in emerald flames

He was at the temple altar at Aquitar again as the fireball had turned back into its human form again

"Yu is the purpose of the Phantom Ranger to end the perpetual battle that has blighted the universe for centuries?" questioned Billy with nervous anticipation

"Yes however I must forewarn you of a threat at a point in the not too distant future four beings are made to believe that they are Dark Hegemony's invasion force but these entities Baskerville, Colonel Shiruan and Diana Mezi and Warrant Officer Ira are mere decoys." Yu spoke coldly

Then Billy melted away once more in a shower of emerald flames.

**Reefside – Present Day:**

A chauffeur driven car sped along the promenade which was filled to the brim with balloons and posters as wealthy industrialist Anton Mercer was seeking to win the election of senator for the Republican Party.

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt as the door was opened by a black gloved figure wearing a red beret it pulled out a pistol strangely the car was somehow rendered invisible nobody noticed it then the figure fired the pistol killing him instantly...

The figure scampered into the encroaching sun the figure disappeared through a crack in the wall.

The figure reappeared from the crack and went into a conference room "Norwood the assassination was a success here is the ring that Mercer unfortunately had in his collection." The assassin spoke in a mechanical tone

The door opened revealing Norwood in his wheelchair breathing through a ventilator with tubes filtering vital fluids in and out of his body.

"Excellent my assassin you just need to go to San Angeles the Paramecium Platoon shall become grouped as one becoming a big problem for the Phantom Ranger sooner it will goodnight for Mr. Tom." Commander Norwood spoke coldly

"Commander I do have a question what of those pretend foes in that pyramid what shall become of them." The assassin questioned the commander with a sense of curiosity

"Those pretenders mere Paramecium Platoon I experimented on giving them a change of appearance and an identity of their own. Once they are summoned they will as well." Norwood explained darkly

"Why did you experiment with a platoon in the first place?" questioned the assassin again in a state of shock.

"Simply this as a distraction to defer Chief Cranston from uncovering the hurtful truth before arriving to earth he dealt with Baskerville and Ira as well as Colonel Shiruan and their Paramecium platoons which is why their resources are depleted," Norwood continued

Suddenly the hologram of Chief Cranston appeared "I heard everything you said Norwood you have betrayed me but all I ask is why?" shouted Cranston angrily

Norwood suddenly fell asleep, not leaving Billy's question unanswered and the assassin had pressed a button on the table the pyramid known as the Omicron had taken the place of the skyscraper HQ of ISIS.

The building was now teaming with Paramecium Platoons and the beret wearing assailant removed his white balaclava.

Revealing a bronze faceplate with bright shining gold orbs for eyes "This organisation was never yours a mere front. We let you have control till now this organisation is under the true head of operations Norwood." Said the assassin cruelly

"I just need to know who or what you bastard betrayers are?" pleaded Billy desperately

"The information as to who or what exactly the commander is classified, information between him and his two other associates whom I am one." Said the assassin coldly

"I'm Adjutant Officer Tesla of the Neo-Machine Empire…"

"The Neo-Machine Empire how is that possible the Royal House of Gadgetry failed at its attempt of revival at the command of General Venjix when they sought to reclaim the weapon Serpentor?" Billy stammered

"Oh no we inspired the virus that wrought havoc upon Corinth City. Alas that tactic failed, but I do owe an explanation the leadership that is hardwired into the hierarchy. There is the Royal House of Gadgetry however they where not the true ruler of the empire I the Cybernetic Viscount of the House of Gadgetry is sworn to protect the Messiah."

"Who is the Messiah?" Billy spoke puzzled

"The Messiah is who we work for he was built in Pangaea on the original earth, we as sentient machines formed an empire whorshipping the Messiah as god. Centuries later the old ruler Electro died. me and my rival Mondo then just a strong cog within the infantry staged a revolution I the Viscount foregoing my regal title disappeared into the shadows a servant of the Messiah we eventually learnt of the knowledge you know..."

"What are you going to do with the rings?" asked Billy nervously

"Now that would be giving away the answer surely an upright ape can figure out Norwood's goal?!" mocked Adjutant Officer Tesla who disappeared in a bolt of white lightning with Norwood as well.

Story Notes

I hope this chapter gave exposition and had some shocking revelations

The Messiah is based on the main big bad off the Sentai series Go-Busters and Adjutant Officer Tesla is based of the boss character Enter also from the same series.


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Legacy

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter 3 Arise Neo-Machine Commander

The pyramid Omicron the base of the Neo-Machine Empire had left Morganville and jettisoned itself on the Moon.

Adjutant Officer Tesla stood in his bronze armour his mouthpiece shone a blue light as he spoke "Norwood is your old name I rechristen you with the blessing of the Messiah Matrix as Disciple Ai,"

Norwood stood up he was suited in silver armour he looked in the mirror he had no face but a thin oval screen which showed an image of himself as he was in his teens with short wiry black hair grey eyes and a goatee.

His suit was styled with two thin triangular blue wings at the base of his crab shaped exoskeleton and had thick claws for hands.

"Tesla, I'm indebted to you for your craftsmanship crafting me a body that is ageless and superior that the fleshy form that the teaching of evolution provided me with that succumbed to me being a cripple in the twilight of my life." Disciple Ai spoke with pride

"No need to thank me this is the work of Messiah a miracle of engineering indeed." Tesla responded crisply

Suddenly cannon emerged from Ai's chest which shot a red beam of light which reflected an image of a scarlet skull which spoke in a harsh voice "All of this is my doing I the everlasting Messiah once the coins all in our procession mechanical life shall evolve and overtake the flesh you and I are intertwined as one artificial intelligence the Paramecium shall deal with the lone ranger in Reefside but as for Angel Grove we need an obstacle."

"We need a monster of experience something the solo spy won't overcome..." muttered the Messiah in distaste

"My god might I offer some help within my years of gathering contacts within the underworld I have a mercenary will a grudge against this petulant pest known as Oliver meet Darkonda!"

A bright orange creature with black spines appeared from the red vortex he had yellow eyes and a serrated body with grey stripes on he wore a brown hooded cloak.

"My Messiah I have been converted to your noble cause, an industrial revolution shall take precedent the slow progress of the novelty known as evolution. I'd just wandered the galaxy throughout the years as a bounty hunter claiming moderate bounties allowing me to have a moderate standard of living. But having a chance of settling an old score would make the pain of loss of respect easier to deal with."

Reefside

Dr. Thomas Oliver arrived in his former residency of Reefside where he stood outside a church where a grey hearse was pulled up and a sad lonely young man with a short spiky black fringe stood by the gate.

"Hi Tommy it's been a while, my dad has been murdered..." sobbed the young man

"Trent I'm sorry I did not know?" replied Tommy shocked

Tommy sat at the funeral service quiet and reserved perturbed by the lack of his former apprentices Kira Ford, Ethan James and Connor McKnight.

When the funeral was finished Oliver rushed over to Trent who had got into the car and drove off but suddenly a blue beam of light shot down a hologram of Billy now stood in the road.

The hologram walked up to Tommy "I'm very afraid Tommy the Dark Hegemony are not the threat here rather the Neo-Machine Empire we've been betrayed by Commander Norwood," Billy spoke scared

"The Machine Empire died I fought against General Venjix on the moon?" Tommy replied perplexed

"Yes however this is not the Machine Empire you thought but the true royal cyber bloodline, led by Adjutant Officer Tesla the disowned prince of the Empire. Who fought for the throne against Mondo who was then not a king but rather a frustrated insurgent who plotted to take the throne and succeeded?" Billy spoke calmly

Suddenly a dozen fish shaped foot-soldiers appeared in a gold light with a helix symbol on there foreheads they clumped together forming a giant version of the foot-solider it spat thick orange globs of fire at buildings incarnating them.

Tommy quickly touched the ring and he too was giant size encased in a black samurai armour holding a silver scimitar he had literally become a Zord the swung the scimitar at the large intelligible beast it spilt into miniature versions again fleeing and then glowed golden and then imploded forming a scarlet wormhole from it came a thin bronze Spartan looking soldier with blue eyes and his metallic body was adorned with helix symbol like those on the foot-soldiers.

Tommy had instantly downsized seeing his new opponent for the first time he assumed was Adjutant Officer Tesla.

"Ah if I'm not mistaken you must be Tesla I'm honoured to be in the presence of a regal commander." Mocked Tommy in a sarcastic manner

Tesla shot out two coils of electricity stunning Tommy momentarily and then he felt his own body drift away when he awoke somehow he was on the other side now in transparent silver armour he placed his hand onto the form of Tesla who stood frozen.

He was now integrated with Tesla's circuitry he was literally the inside man and suddenly within the machine came a glowing green orb of light within the orb was the face of an old oriental man.

"Hello Thomas Oliver it seems everything is falling into place you have accessed the preset range of your latest form that of the Phantom Ranger." The orb spoke in a gentle soothing voice

"Who are you?" asked Tommy coolly

"I'm Yu the Wanderer I was the Phantom Ranger before your friend Bill and after Zordon I built your mentor Ninjor as well as this I assisted the Samurai Rangers in defeating demonic forces from the Sanzu River unlike Bill and to some extent myself you are able to take control of your opponents fully merging with the systems allowing you to be indistinguishable from the real thing." Yu explained in a cheerful manner

"Why am I able to do this?" Tommy questioned Yu in absolute shock to which Yu gave a sly grin

"Zordon placed his utmost trust in you as he saw a lot of himself in you meaning that somewhere in your ancestry you and Zordon share a common ancestor a long time ago a figure in your Native American myths named the White Brother descended from the sky he was a teacher of the Mi Clan feeling the darkness that was overtaking your world. The Mi clan is the household to which Zordon and you belong too. He obviously procreated leading to your creation. Yu explained

"I see." Tommy said softly

The orb disappeared as quickly as it came and suddenly Tommy robotic body was enveloped in a white light he reappeared within the confines of a laboratory whereby he was greeted by a muscular silver cyborg whose face appeared to be that of a much younger Commander Norwood.

"Has the Ranger threat been eliminated?" questioned the cyborg in an emotionless tone

"Yes he has sir. However there is something that I need to bring to your attention?" Tommy responded in a sinister synthesised tone

"What is needed of Disciple Ai's undivided attention Tesla?" beckoned the cyborg sounding suspicious

"Well my truth sensors have accurately measured a positive for deception for the freelance mercenary Darkonda..." Tommy spoke grimly

"Ah I thought as much you have my act of providence to dispose of him by any means at your disposal." Replied Disciple Ai in an icy cold tone which resonated with anger,

Reefside

Trent sat alone weeping in his bedroom for the loss of his only parental figure having not known his true parents as a brown hooded figure materialised in his room.

"Who are you?" Trent replied scared

"I'm an angel I see you're very much saddened by the loss of your father?" said the hooded figure in a soft feminine voice

"Yes I' am but death is a natural part of life so it's impossible to resurrect someone only Jesus could do that with Lazarus!" Trent chuckled intermittently between sobs

"But I can I'm an agent of the Lord and he works in mysterious ways." The apparition replied solemnly

"You're just a test of faith you're nothing more than an apparition brought on by my grief addled mind..." retorted Trent bitterly

"Am I?" replied the cloaked phantom in mock surprise the apparition, and then it pointed his oddly orange glowing finger at the window. From the outside materialised the silver chauffeur driven car that Trents adoptive father Anton always drove.

Then from the car came his father Anton seemingly unscathed from the assassination attempt he came up the steps into his room seeing a tear stained Trent pale in shock and rendered speechless.

Anton had seen the hooded apparition "Thank for granting me and my sons wish to be reunited again,"

The apparition was then engulfed in a brilliant gaseous flame.

"What was that entity?" Trent gasped in a mixture of awe and horror

"The entity is not important only his miracle for I have cheated deaths cold embrace." Anton spoke happily

"Dad what are you going to do next?" stammered Trent

"To win the election..." laughed Anton delighted at literally being reborn

**To be continued**

That's right the Judas of the PPR universe is back having been returned from the dead thanks to the wishes imbued into his body by Dark Spectre and now Tommy has infiltrated the Neo-Machine Empire from within only to destroy it and Darkonda.

But moreover now that Anton Mercer has returned via Darkonda's magic is it truly a blessing or a curse at work?


End file.
